The Past of a Mad King
by RuffianWriter
Summary: Most people know Gangrel as an insane, sadistic tyrant. But what was he really like before he was king? Explore Gangrel's past to find out what his life was like as a young man, why he went crazy, and what his relationship with Emmeryn was like before his days as king.
1. Chapter 1

_Many years before Gangrel's days as king, back when he was 15 years old._

Gangrel wandered the open streets of Plegia. On a hot, sunny day like this people usually stayed inside, but Gangrel didn't care what the weather was like. He walked up to the town well and looked down. It was dried up. Plegia was going through a harsh drought. No rain had come for months. Having nothing better to do, Gangrel reclined on the well and stood there for thirty minutes. When he was done he got up and left town.

Gangrel was a handsome young man, with his dark red hair slicked back with grease. He was slim and tall. Since he was in poverty he wore a ripped cloak most of the time, but on the really hot days of Plegia he wore a torn shirt with the sleeves ripped off and tattered shorts.

He soon reached the slums of Plegia. The place was run-down and old. Gangrel walked to the far end of the slums where he lived. His home was a ramshackle, half-collapsed house that was farthest from the other houses in the slums. He had found it to be the ideal place of a loner like him. Walking through the doorway, he went over to a wooden bench and sat down.

"Well, today was boring," he said to himself, "but then again so was any other day during this wretched drought. No rain, and I have barely enough to live by to begin with" He grabbed a small box from a shelf and opened it. In it were three moldy bread crusts. Gangrel sighed. "Well, one for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner. Then I will eventually starve to death." He shut the box and put it back on the shelf.

He got up and went to another part of the house. This was his bedroom. Torn blankets and the wooden floor served as his bed. A wooden plank with a cloth wrapped around was his pillow. The room had ripped curtains draped over the windows to keep the room dark, and Gangrel fixed the door so it would stay shut when he wanted it shut. He crawled under his blankets and put his head on his makeshift pillow. He thought about running away from his country and to one of the neighboring countries. He then had trouble thinking of a country that would actually accept him as a new citizen.

"Nah, not Ylisse. Their exalt has something against Plegians. And Ferox is too cold. Maybe I'll sail to Valm and find work there. But to do that I would need a boat. Oh well. I'll think more about it tomorrow." He turned over and went to sleep.

The next day Gangrel decided to find work somewhere. When he walked outside he noticed that it was cooler than yesterday. He changed into a torn shirt and ragged pants, and then walked to the main town of Plegia. He wandered around town and looked for somewhere he might work, but there was no place that needed more employees. Slightly disappointed, he decided to go into the Plegian Tavern. He had been in there many times. He smelled a strong scent of liquor in the air whenever he went there. Having nothing else to do, he decided to gamble with some of the other Plegians. He pulled out five gold coins from his cloak, and placed them on the table. The Plegians gambling laughed. One of them went up to Gangrel and asked him:

"Hey kid. You really want to gamble with the big boys?"

Gangrel nodded and smirked. "Yes. Since I have so little to begin with, I figured it would be best if I took my chances in gambling."

"Whatever you say," the Plegian said. The other gamblers were snickering as they placed their bets on the tables. There was approximately 5,000 in gold on the table. The way Plegians gamble is that each man rolls three dice when it's their turn. Then one with the largest number won the game. Each man rolled the dice. Then it was Gangrel's turn. He let the dice roll on the table and could not believe his eyes. He had rolled a larger number than all of the other Plegians. They had saw this too, and were astonished.

Gangrel took all of the money and put it into his cloak pockets. The other Plegians congratulated him on his win and told him he was always welcome to play again. Gangrel thanked them for their kind words and left to buy food for him. He had bought himself a couple of loaves of bread along with a bottle of water. Since Plegia had no water at the moment, the Plegians had to trade with Regna Ferox, which had an abundant supply of water. After he finished shopping, he walked back home. Since he didn't want his food to go bad fast, he moved a rug on the floor, which uncovered a hidden cellar door. His cellar was possibly the coldest place in all of Plegia. Climbing down a ladder, he went up to a chest and opened it. Putting his food in there, he shut the chest and put a lock on it. He didn't have the key that went to it, but he was an expert on opening locks without keys. Heading back up to the main floor, he covered the cellar door and went outside. The sun was setting a little earlier than usual.

"Ah, what a day. Let's call it a day and see what tomorrow has in store." He went inside his house and into his bedroom. Covering himself with his blankets, he said to himself, "You know, the only thing that would've made this day even better is if I had a friend to hang out with. But who am I kidding? No one wants to hang around with me." Gangrel turned over and closed his eyes. "Ah well. I've always lived by myself. And I sure can live like that forever"

The next few days were pretty great for Gangrel. Gambling with the other Plegians at the tavern, he had amassed over 20,000 in gold. He then bought enough provisions to last him a month, and still had a lot of gold left. After he had stored his wealth and food in the cellar, he wondered how the days could get any better.

His answer came when one day, after months of drought, a thunderstorm appeared. Rain was pouring on the usually dry Plegia. Gangrel was so joyful he ran outside in the rain for hours wearing his ripped shirt and shorts. He was still running around in the rain when he heard something. He stopped and listened. Besides the pouring rain he could hear what sounded like someone trudging through the rain. He walked towards the sound, thinking it was another Plegian that was lost in the rain. He instead found something different.

A young girl around his age wearing fancy garments was wandering through the rain. He walked up to her to ask why someone like her was wandering around like this. When she saw him she backed away in fear, but as he slowly approached her she started to trust him. She rushed to him, shivering from the cold. Gangrel, seeing she was cold, guided her to his home.

Bringing her inside, he took his cloak from where it was hanging and wrapped her with it. He uncovered the entrance to the cellar, and motioned to her to follow him. Still shivering, the girl got up and climbed down the ladder slowly. Gangrel shut the cellar door, went to one of his chests, and pulled out some torches and torch holders. Taking the two driest sticks, he rubbed them together until he lit them with a spark. He then lit the other ones and put them on the cellar walls with the torch holders. After a few minutes the cellar started to warm up.

Gangrel looked at the shivering girl. Finding a spare change of clothes in a chest, he gave them to her and kept himself busy in another chest until she had finished changing. Looking up from his chest, he saw that she had stopped shivering, and she was now examining his cellar with a look of curiosity.

"There's not much to look at, but this is where I keep most of my stuff."

The girl turned to look at him. She gave him a weak but friendly smile. Gangrel couldn't help but smile back. She then came closer to him. Gangrel stood there and let her approach him. The girl then wrapped her arms around Gangrel and buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

"T-Thank you for rescuing me, s-sir," she said to him in a quiet voice.

Not knowing what to do, Gangrel stroked her long, blonde hair and held her with his open arm. This seemed to comfort her, and she eventually stopped crying and looked up into Gangrel's eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just Gangrel." Gangrel answered.

The girl smiled. "What a nice name. I'm Emmeryn."

"I have to ask, what are you doing in these parts of Plegia?" Gangrel had been waiting to ask this question for a long time. Few ever visited the slums, visitor and Plegian alike.

"Oh. I was chased out of my country by some bandits. When I first saw you I thought you were a bandit, but as you got closer I saw that you weren't."

Gangrel had another question. "Do you always tend to cling on to everyone you see?"

Emmeryn started to blush. "Um, no I don't," she said, letting go of Gangrel. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing," Gangrel replied, "Just wondering, that's all. Found it a little weird for someone to cling so tightly to someone they just met."

Gangrel sat down on a chest. "I don't know how long the rain will last, so we might be stuck down here for a long time."

Emmeryn smiled, not feeling down about the thought of being stuck in the cellar for some time. "That's alright. I feel safe knowing you're hear, Gangrel."

Gangrel couldn't hold back a smile. "Yeah, well I'm not going anywhere now, am I?" So the two of them stayed in the cellar for a couple days. Gangrel didn't know when the rain would stop, but when it did he was going to have another problem: getting Emmeryn back to her country and home.

Gangrel lifted the cellar door. Not hearing the rain pour onto the ground, he assumed that the storm was over. He climbed out of the cellar and went outside. It was hot, but not as hot as it was during the drought. Looking to an old sundial he found in the Plegia dump, he saw that it was early morning. He went back inside to get Emmeryn.

"Hey Emmeryn, the rain has stopped and the sun is out. You can come up now."

Emmeryn climbed up the ladder out of the cellar. Remembering something, Gangrel jumped down into the cellar. He blew out the torches, grabbed Emmeryn's still soaked garments, and climbed back up. Shutting the cellar door and covering it back up, he went outside.

"Reckon I'll have to find a place to hang these up and let them dry." He said to himself. Emmeryn came outside to see what he was doing.

"Oh. You don't have to dry those for me. You've already done enough for me. You don't need to trouble yourself with my welfare," she said to him.

Gangrel, ignoring her, merely grabbed a wooden beam that was slightly jutting out of the side of the house and pulled it out more. He set the garments on the beam to hang in the morning sun. Gangrel then turned and walked toward Emmeryn.

"Give it ten minutes or so," he said, "You won't have to wear my old, ragged clothes when they're done drying."

Emmeryn smiled shyly. "Thanks Gangrel, but I'm not bothered by wearing any of your spare clothes. You don't have to tire yourself trying to help me, if you don't want to."

Gangrel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm usually bored everyday, so this gives me something to do." Scratching the back of his head, he added "Well, what do you wanna do now?"

Emmeryn seemed to be deep in thought. Gangrel reclined on his house and waited for a reply. After some time she looked at Gangrel and then brightened. "Oh yeah! I was going to ask you something." Gangrel stood up and stretched. "Yeah sure, ask away."

"Will you show me around Plegia? I want to see everything with my own eyes."

Gangrel gave her an incredulous look. "Are you sure? There's not much to look at here in Plegia. Just sand and sun."

Emmeryn nodded. "Yes. Well, if you want to."

Gangrel thought about it, and then considered it. "Yeah sure, I'll show you around Plegia. Just stick by me so you don't get lost."

Emmeryn smiled cheerfully. "Oh, thank you! You are such a gentleman Gangrel." Gangrel felt warm and fuzzy, and it wasn't from the hot sun. Scratching his head, he said "Well what're we waiting for? Let's go."

So Gangrel and Emmeryn left for the capital of Plegia, which was the largest city in all of Plegia. Gangrel thought to himself as they walked.

"_This is a little hard to take in. A foreigner, wanting a tour of possibly the worst country that ever existed. I think this Emmeryn girl knows more than she is letting on. Well the only way to find out is to play along, and play along I shall._"


	2. Chapter 2

The capital city of Plegia was full of people bustling around to different places. To make sure they didn't get separated, Emmeryn grabbed Gangrel's hand and held it tight. Since he had only been to the capital city once, Gangrel didn't know his way around very well. Fortunately for him, there was a large map of Plegia's capital in one of the plazas. Memorizing the location of everything, he set off with Emmeryn to the heart of the city.

"_Wow Gangrel, what a great idea,_" he thought to himself, "_bring her to the capital of Plegia, a place so large and busy anyone can get lost within seconds. This might end up bad if we get separated._"

Emmeryn, seeming to know his thoughts, locked her arm with his arm that she was holding. They continued to stroll through what Gangrel called "the Main Street" of the city. Both Gangrel and Emmeryn both looked around in amazement at the large, fancy architecture of the buildings. People were running to and fro from shops and markets. Children were running through the crowds giggling and laughing as they chased each other. Soldiers guarded the ends of the streets, watching carefully. Emmeryn smiled with amazement as she gazed at everything and everyone.

Feeling his legs start to give way, Gangrel suggested they call it a day and go home. So they made their back way to the city gate and left for Gangrel's house. When they got there, Gangrel took Emmeryn's now dry garments and gave them to her. He waited outside so she could change back into her garments. When she was done, he went inside. Feeling tired, he let himself collapse on his bed.

"_I have a feeling I'm forgetting something,_" he thought to himself. He looked up and saw Emmeryn standing in the bedroom doorway. Then he remembered.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't have a place to sleep."

Emmeryn shook her head. "It's not necessary Gangrel. I feel I've asked too much of you in only a couple days."

Gangrel merely stood up and walked past Emmeryn through the doorway. "You can sleep there. It may not look like much, but it's actually pretty comfortable."

Emmeryn grabbed his shoulder. "But where will you sleep Gangrel? I don't see another place where you would sleep."

Gangrel shrugged. "I don't know. I'll find a place to take a nap. There's always an empty space for me sleep in here, I just need to find one."

Emmeryn tried to find a different solution. "You can sleep in your bed Gangrel. I can just wrap myself in your cloak and sleep on the floor."

"For one, whoever is sleeping in my bed is on the floor anyway," he explained, "and I don't know if my cloak is going to keep you warm. It's gonna get really cold tonight, possibly the coldest night Plegia will ever face."

Emmeryn thought of another solution. "We could sleep together," she suggested. She already knew the answer to that. Gangrel turned around and grimaced.

"Now, let's not get crazy here. Although, if the weather does get any colder, we may have to." Gangrel shuddered at the thought. "Ugh, I hope we do not have resort to that at all."

Gangrel thought harder for a better solution, but he couldn't. He decided to go with the only plan he had left.

"Alright. You sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

Emmeryn shook her head. "No, come with me. I'm not letting you freeze to death. What am I going to do if you freeze to death?"

Gangrel was taken aback. He didn't think of himself as important at all, and yet Emmeryn considered him to be her everything at the moment. Not finding anything to say, he sighed. "Fine. If you want me to, I can." Emmeryn smiled at him and sighed in relief. She turned and went to his bedroom. Gangrel followed behind her. He let her get herself comfortable in his bed first, then he slid under his covers. He tried not to have too much body contact with Emmeryn.

"Oh Gangrel," she said, and she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I think we've known each other long enough that this is okay."

Gangrel grimaced. "Are you sure, because I'm not."

Emmeryn ignored him. She buried her face into his chest and tightened her grip. Gangrel felt it was getting hard to breathe. He let his body relax and let himself fall to sleep.

"_Hmm. I can't remember a time in my life that someone was so fond of me, even if we did just meet. This Emmeryn girl must think it's normal and okay to sleep with everyone you meet. I, on the other hand, find it disturbing. It's not normal, even for Plegia and its inhabitants. We may have our weird moments, but we know where to draw the line. Maybe she was neglected as a child for a long time, and no one ever loved her or gave her any attention. Maybe she just wants to feel like she belongs to someone. She honestly reminds me…of me._"

* * *

Gangrel opened his eyes. He felt comfortably warm, and it wasn't from the hot Plegia sun. He looked at Emmeryn. She was still clinging to him, but she was now nuzzling her head under his chin. Since he could not find a way to get up, he decided to just lie there and let the time pass. After what seemed to be hours of waiting, Emmeryn woke up.

"Oh Gangrel, good morning," she said sweetly.

"Gangrel pried his arms from Emmeryn's tight embrace and held her shoulders. "Emm," he said, "did you sleep well? I couldn't breathe, so I hope your night was better than mine."

Emmeryn giggled, and Gangrel wondered why.

"Emm," she said, "is that a pet name you've given to me? I've never had one before." She beamed at him. "Should I give you one as well?"

Gangrel sighed. "Whatever pleases ya."

Emmeryn looked at him with a curious look. "What? Do you not want one?"

"What, no it's alright. I don't mind. We're…friends…so I guess you can."

Emmeryn brightened. "You…you consider us friends?"

"_Okay Gangrel, just say yes,_" he thought, "_it will brighten her day, and she might become more happy as the days go by. I know, it's only been a couple days, and it's like we've just met, but just do it and get it over with._"

Gangrel nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Wouldn't you?"

Emmeryn hugged him tightly. "Oh Gangrel, you're the best. I don't know if you think so, but it's like I've known you for a long time."

"_Really, because I've only started to get to know you._"

Emmeryn then let him go. "Hey wait. There's one place you forgot to show me."

Gangrel looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I've showed you literally every inch of Plegia."

Emmeryn shook her head. "No, you forgot here. The slums. You've never showed me around these parts of Plegia."

Gangrel slapped his hand to his face. The slums. How did he forget? Of all the places in Plegia, he had forgotten the slums.

Emmeryn grabbed his hand. "Well, now that you remembered, shall we head off?"

Gangrel smiled and shook his head. "Ah, the slums. How did I forget? Well, now I remembered. Whenever you're ready Emm."

Emmeryn giggled again at the use of her new pet name, then dragged Gangrel out from his house. Emmeryn seemed to be even happier than usual.

There was not much to look at in the slums. The place was a dump. Run-down houses marked the sides of the streets. Old ruins of homes were around every corner. But there was something out of place in this dump of a place. In the very center of the slums was an old, yet still standing and beautiful sundial. In days where sandstorms kicked up and blew fiercely, the area around the sundial was the only place where the sun still touched the ground.

Gangrel and Emmeryn rushed up to the old sundial. Emmeryn gazed at it with awe and fascination. Gangrel, who had seen the sundial many times, merely looked up at the sky. There were usually no clouds in the sky, but today the sky was full of clouds.

"Yep. We can expect cooler weather to come for the next few days or so." Gangrel looked at Emmeryn, who was still gazing upon the sundial. "You know one of the things that makes the sundial so interesting," Gangrel said, "is the fact that no one knows how it got there. It just appeared there one day, and us Plegians had no idea where it had come from."

Emmeryn turned to face Gangrel. "Gangrel, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I might have an answer."

"Are you a Grimleal?"

Gangrel laughed hard and shook his head. "Pah, those old, wrinkled warts with those dusty tomes? No, I'm Grimleal only by name, not by faith."

Emmeryn looked somewhat relived when he said this. "So you don't worship Grima? Oh, that's a relief."

Gangrel waved his hands in the air, as if to point out the fact was obvious. "Well yeah. Do you honestly think I'm going to worship a demonic, dragon of destruction that wants to kill everybody?"

Gangrel then fell backwards into the sand and started laughing. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Now that I think about it, why do they worship a dragon that wants to kill them all? It makes no sense! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Emmeryn started to laugh with him. The two of them laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes. Then Emmeryn helped Gangrel to his feet, and they headed off back to Gangrel's house.

"Well, that's the slums," Gangrel said to her. "So, now what do you want to do?"

Emmeryn seemed already prepared to answer the question, because she answered him immediately after he was done talking.

"I was wondering, Gangrel, if I could stay in Plegia for a few more years. I want to live the life of a Plegian, walk in their shoes, and see life from a different angle."

Gangrel thought he had never heard such crazier words in his life. It was one thing for somebody to sightsee in Plegia, but it was a weirder thing to hear one say they _want_ to live in Plegia.

"Are you sure? I'm warning you, it's not pleasant living in Plegia."

Emmeryn nodded. "Yes. I have made my choice, and you aren't changing it."

Gangrel grinned. "I like your attitude, Emm. Very well, if you want to stay in Plegia—and I've never heard of anyone that ever wanted to—you can."

Emmeryn beamed and embraced Gangrel tightly—again. "Oh, thank you Gangrel! You're the best!"

Gangrel felt he might regret his decision sometime soon. "Alright, alright. You can let go now." Emmeryn released him, still smiling at him. Gangrel started to pace. "Okay, now that we solved that matter, what do we do now?"

"You can find me a change of clothes that more—suitable for living here."

Gangrel opened up the cellar door and slid down the ladder. He opened a chest that was full of clothes that were too small for him. He dug in there for a few minutes.

"Do these work?" He called up to Emmeryn, holding a sleeveless shirt and slightly torn shorts. Emmeryn came down to get a better look.

"Yes, those will do," she said to him. He handed her his old shirt and shorts, then turned back to the chest.

"What are you doing?" Emmeryn asked.

"Finding something that's a suitable blindfold," he answered. He pulled out a ripped pair of pants and wrapped them around his eyes.

"Alright. Hurry up and change, so I don't have to wear old pants over my eyes."

He reclined on the chest that had his old clothes on it and waited for Emmeryn to change.

"Wow Gangrel. These are a perfect fit!"

Gangrel sighed in relief. It was hard to find a suitable piece of clothing that would actually fit her. He heard Emmeryn approach him. "Here, I'll take your blindfold off." She gently and slowly took off his blindfold. "Well, what do you think?

Gangrel couldn't find anywhere to start. If she looked pretty with her royal garments on before—and she did—she looked even more beautiful now. Gangrel couldn't figure out why. His hand-me-down shirt and shorts were far from good-looking when he had them in his hands, but when Emmeryn put them on they seemed almost brand new or as if she had been wearing them her whole life. Gangrel was stunned.

"I—I…wow…I don't know what to say. You're…perfection in every way possible."

Emmeryn blushed. "Oh stop. Wait…you mean that?"

Gangrel nodded in reply. "I ain't kidding you, Emm. Such beauty has never been found anywhere in Plegia."

Tears formed in Emmeryn's eyes. Gangrel got up to comfort her. She let herself cry into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you think that. I feel like so much better hearing that. No one has ever said that to me in my life."

Gangrel wondered what kind of sad life Emmeryn was possibly living before she came to Plegia. Not that he was any better off. Emmeryn was right. They've only known each other for a few days and yet it feels they have been friends for a long time. But now it was going to be a few years with Emmeryn, and Gangrel sensed their friendly relationship would strengthen over time. He stroked her hair gently.

"Don't cry Emmeryn. Everything is going to be all right. If you didn't feel you belonged anywhere before, you belong here with me. And if I must add, I need to go to the markets."

Emmeryn let go of him, wiping her eyes dry. "Okay, but I'm going with you. If I want to live like a Plegian, I must learn the daily routine of one as well. Lead the way Gangrel."

* * *

Gangrel took her arm, and they went off to the Plegian markets. Here, Gangrel needed to stock up on more provisions to support two people. He went to the Plegian Tavern to gamble with the other Plegians, who considered him a regular visitor of the bar and a new friend. (He told Emmeryn to wait outside the Plegian Tavern, as it reeked of liquor and a girl like her was not safe around drunken Plegians. Emmeryn didn't mind having to wait outside, she just told him to come out with his mind intact.) When he was done, he collected his winnings and left with Emmeryn. As they were walking, Emmeryn asked him a question.

"When I look at all the passerby, I can't help but notice that none of them are carrying weapons. Back at my country, almost everyone carried some kind of weapon with them. Why don't the Plegians carry any weapons with them?"

"We Plegians don't like fights and war. We have weapons, but we leave them at home. We settle things peacefully, and only use our weapons in war or to stop thieves trying to rob our homes. The only Plegians that don't care about violence or peace would be the Grimleal and our crazy king. Most of us actually forget that we even have a king, and people attend the Grimleal rituals halfheartedly."

Emmeryn nodded in understanding. "I wish the people in my country would do the same. They always get in fights and try to kill one another."

Gangrel raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Wow, I could never imagine such a place that even existed. I've heard of hostile nations, but that sounds ridiculous."

"Well, that's what it is. I know you don't prefer Plegia as your home country, but I would prefer it over my home country. In fact, with you I already feel like I've lived here for my whole life. Ah, I wish that were true."

Gangrel was still trying to work out in his mind a violent, war-loving country full of barbaric people. Before, he thought the only person crazy enough to love war and destruction was the Plegian king, but now he was having second thoughts.

"Emm, I think I'm going to head to the Plegian springs to wash myself off."

"Okay. I'll wait for you here."

Gangrel headed to the springs. He felt he had not bathed in a long time. He stripped him self of his clothes and jumped in the spring water. The spring water was moderately hot, but it was a relaxing kind of hot that loosened the muscles. The spring was up to his chest in depth, and Gangrel swam about in the water for a few minutes. He then jumped out of the spring and put on his shorts first to let his body dry. After he was done drying, he put on his shirt and left to meet up with Emmeryn. He found her waiting where she said she was going to wait.

"Ready to head back home?" He asked, offering his arm.

Emmeryn took his offered arm. "Yes, I think I'm ready."

They headed home, where Gangrel was ready to pass out from today's activities. When they got there, Gangrel headed to his bedroom and dropped on the bed. He groaned from exhaustion.

"Ohhh, I'm so tired. I'm glad I went to the spring, it sure helped to rejuvenate some energy."

Emmeryn looked confused about something. "Gangrel, wouldn't the springs burn you excruciatingly hard?"

"No. There's something special about the springs here in Plegia. People say it was blessed by—what was the name of the Divine Dragon that the Ylisseans worship? Oh yeah—Naga. They say Naga's blessing on the springs makes them painless despite the heat and rejuvenates your energy. It also soothes any muscle cramps I may have."

"Do you believe that? That Naga really did bless those springs?"

Gangrel looked up to her. "Yes, yes I do. In fact, Naga is whom I put faith in instead to Grima. I wouldn't be surprised if the other Plegians did the same."

Emmeryn went and lay beside him. She brought her arms around him and brought him close. She also seemed unusually relaxed after Gangrel had said this.


End file.
